


A Natural Desire

by HPFangirl71



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Femmeslash piece. Written for a prompt at hentai_contest on Live Journal. I usually squick at Femmeslash but I love Britana so much that I had to try writing them at least once. If I get good reviews I may write more... we will see!! Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains Femmeslash so Please Do Not Flame!! Thank You!! :D

A Natural Desire by HPFangirl71

The two women lay together in the darkened room, their bodies gravitating toward one another. Santana moved barely an inch and their lips collided. The sensuous dance their tongues wove was sinfully delicious in every movement. The heat between her and Brittany was almost suffocating in its headiness. How she’d missed this connection between them…

Santana let out a low groan as she felt Brittany’s hand snake its way around her waist and pull their bodies closer. The kiss deepened and their lips parted in a long sigh of pleasure. Brittany’s tongue left a hot trail of heat down Santana’s neck as Brittany sucked and nibbled at her exposed flesh. Santana’s hand pushed upward beneath the hem of Brittany’s Cheerio’s top. The cotton felt rough compared to softness of the other woman’s breasts.

Santana pushed her knee in between Brittany’s thighs and the two frotted themselves wantonly against each other. Their moans were stifled by another torrid kiss and Santana could feel the heat rising in her very core. Some people thought that what she and Brittany had was unnatural and perverse but there was nothing more natural feeling than this… and being wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms was anything but perverse.

It wasn’t just about sex between the two of them; it was about understanding and love. No one understood Santana the way Brittany did. Brittany understood where the walls came from and why Santana refused to be vulnerable or needy. With Brittany, she could be herself, the real Santana that felt things and had these desires to be loved. Brittany who everyone labeled as stupid or airheaded, only she was smart enough to see through her lover’s closely guarded charade…


End file.
